


Eros

by burning_ink



Series: 7 kinds of love [1]
Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_ink/pseuds/burning_ink
Summary: Eros: The kind of love that is defined by passion and lust. It is about the desire between two people and how it connects them.(The Ancient Greeks knew seven kinds of love. Turns out Martin and Simone share all of them. Part 1)
Relationships: Simone Andersen/Martin
Series: 7 kinds of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703551
Kudos: 25





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was inspired by the close moment Martin and Simone share during the first episode of season 2. It's a somewhat expanded version of this scene, diving deeper into Simone's emotional state and her inner doubts. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

**Eros: The kind of love which is defined by passion and lust. Its base is the desire between two people and how it connects them.**

_“Tell me what you need.”_

It is such a simple sentence, a sweet, affectionate demand. Simone wants to tell him, wants to put into words that he is the only thing she needs right now, but she doesn’t know how to verbalize all of the emotions she’s feeling at the moment. So instead, she just takes a step forward and presses her lips onto his.

His lips feel rough and chapped, and the sweet contrast between this roughness and the gentle way his lips explore hers makes her tremble. She can’t help the desire that arises within her, the longing to strip his jacket off his broad shoulders, her fingers tracing over his defined arms. He mimics her actions by slowly freeing her from the floral top she is wearing, his hands caressing every inch of her skin he can reach without breaking the kiss. Suddenly, his tongue enters her mouth, deepening the kiss in an equally relentless and affectionate way. It’s intoxicating, his skin under her fingertips, his lips on hers, his hands on her waist pulling her closer. And then, out of a sudden, he isn’t able to hold back his passion anymore, and without even consciously thinking about it, he pulls one strap of her thin undershirt down, almost exposing her bare breast. Simone shudders and breaks the kiss, overwhelmed by the situation. She has never done this before. Before the rain has come, she didn’t have the chance to get into a serious relationship. She has only kissed a boy once, at a party, when she was drunk enough to be bold. It was nice, nothing special, but quite acceptable.

Six years later, she has kissed Martin for the first time, while they were joyfully dancing in the pouring rain and she hadn’t been prepared for how incredible it felt.

And now … she is aware of the fact the Martin is experienced. This strange relationship between him and Beatrice has mainly been sexual, and she is quite sure that he has had other relationships before the rain, too.

What if she is going to disappoint him?

What if he doesn’t like her body, scarred and sinewy from years of rationed food and weeks of fleeing from the virus and Apollon’s soldiers?

For a moment, Simone hesitates and avoids Martin’s questioning gaze.

But then, when she finally dares to look him in the eyes again, all of her doubts are fading away, vanishing within only the fraction of a second.

His eyes have darkened and are clouded with desire and lust. He quickly glances to the spot where only a few millimetres of fabric cover her breast, before he looks directly in her eyes again.

Only by looking at him, she just knows that he would immediately stop if she told him too. There’s not only passion in his gaze, but a deep affection, too and she feels so loved and desired by this man that she almost gets dizzy.

She needs this.

She wants this.

She wants _him_.

And so, she throws her arms around his neck and crushes her lips onto his, somewhat clumsy and overly heated, but he catches her uncontrolled passion and turns it into a sweet desire. Each of his motions is defined by gentleness, his rough fingertips brushing away the other strap of her undershirt to, while she starts to tuck the bottom of his grey shirt.

As soon as both of their upper bodies are uncovered, he guides her to his bed, still kissing her, his hands caressing every little scar he can find on her body. She falls onto the bed and he follows her, lingering above her, placing sweet kisses on the slight curve of her neck. He finds a certain spot between her neck and her collarbone, an achingly sweet spot, which he gently starts to suck on. A loud gasp escapes her mouth, and for one second, she feels embarrassed. As tough Martin is able to sense this sudden insecurity of hers, he smiles at her with nothing but pure love in his expression and whispers: “You’re beautiful.” He places another kiss on this spot until he slowly trails lower, breathing out one word between every kiss. “So, so, beautiful.”

It is this moment in which she realizes that she’s his.

Utterly and completely his.

And so, she lets herself fall, guided by their passion, crashing into an ocean of nothing but lovely desire.


End file.
